Crimson
by TigerTerror
Summary: A quick oneshot, which all started with foolish little Tyson asking Kai why his eyes are red... Goes well with my other stories. 'Burnt' and 'Just a Game'


TT: Hi all, I'm sorry I haven't done anything in so long, but I had the most TERRIBLE writer's block.  
  
Kai: That big boulder cracked three of her ribs, I'll bet! ^_^  
  
TT: Quick looking so happy about it! Anyway, I did this in a spurr of the moment thing...  
  
Kai: In other words, she spent five minutes on it, and its terrible.  
  
TT: I did have something else started...  
  
Kai: But her computer has been broken for over a week and she can't even get to the file. ^__^ *looks WAAAAYYY to happy about this*  
  
TT: *eyes him suspiciously* And I go away for 3 weeks in *checks* 6 hours, 20 minutes, 35 seconds and counting.  
  
Kai: Give or take a few.  
  
TT: So sorry all, I won't be able to do anything for a while. But, please review, I want to see what everyone thinks when I get back.  
  
Kai: Besides, even if she was home, I think she'd have a problem. *is looking up into the sky*  
  
TT: Huh? *looks up and gets crushed by another writers block* ...Erk! *eyes pop out* O_O Owwiee... @_@  
  
Kai: *sits on top of the writers block*  
  
TT: O_o... X_x  
  
Kai: *looks down at her* guess that means I can go on holiday anyway! *leaves*  
  
Disclaimer: Have you SEEN Kai's eyes in V-force?! If I owned beyblade, whoever it was that made that mistake would have been beheaded somewhere for all the Kai-fans to see!!  
  
***  
  
Kai stared at his reflection in the window as he sat on his bed inside his hotel room. He and Tyson had just gotten into another of their arguments, involving Tyson wanting to know something and Kai refusing to tell him.  
  
This time, it had been about Kai's strange eye colour.  
  
***  
  
Kai held the gun up, eyes narrowed as he stared at the blader in front of him, begging for mercy. It was an old training exercise, get given weapons and hunt each other. Only those who could survive deserved to live.  
  
And this blader wanted mercy. There was no mercy, not here. It was weak, like emotion. If Kai didn't shoot him, if he just turned around, Kai had no doubt that the other blader wouldn't hesitate to shoot him in the back.  
  
Kai pulled the trigger, the other's eyes widened as the bullet hit its target, blood flying from the boy as he fell backward.  
  
The crimson liquid landed on Kai's shirt, mixing with the blood that was already on it.  
  
Kai heard footsteps, and ran, ducking for cover as he reloaded his gun.  
  
***  
  
Dranzer was Kai's saviour, there was no other way for Kai to think of his bit beast. The creature was always with him, throughout the training and the punishments; Kai could feel Dranzer's warm presence at the back of his mind.  
  
At times, only the scarlet phoenix, in all its firey red glory, kept Kai sane, and alive. Just like in the bird in the legend, Kai would rise time and time again, but only with the help of his Dranzer.  
  
***  
  
The only emotion Kai was even allowed to know was hate, it lived inside of, like a burning fire. It built inside his heart, hatred towards Boris, to Voltaire, to the world... And to himself. Kai hated himself, what he had become. The fire of self loathing was a powerful one. Kai was disgusted with himself, what he had become, what he had let Voltaire mold him into.  
  
Kai hated himself, and everything else in the world, and it lived inside him like a crimson inferno.  
  
***  
  
Kai had always felt disgusted by the fact the same blood that flowed through his veins flowed through Voltaire's. It made him feel dirty, tainted.  
  
Funny, he always expected Voltaire's blood to be black, as proof of that.  
  
But the same blood that was in Voltaire was in Kai, and Kai knew for a fact his blood was bright crimson red.  
  
If he had had any doubts of that, it had been proved to him long ago. And even now, as he so-called 'grandfather' glared down at the boy, it was going to be proven again.  
  
Kai wasn't sure what he'd done this time, not like that made any difference. Voltaire believed he needed to be punished, and so he would be punished.  
  
A knife was stabbed into the back of Kai's shoulder, madding him cry out in pain as tears sprang up in his eyes.  
  
Grinning maliciously, Voltaire twisted the dagger in its place embedded inside Kai's shoulder. The boy fell to his hands and knees, screaming in agony as the tears fell out of his eyes.  
  
The dagger was ripped from its place, and Voltaire kicked Kai to the side as he walked away with a mutter of 'Psh, Pathetic.'  
  
The blood spilled from Kai's shoulder, staining his clothes, hair and the ground around him. The same blood that was in his grandfather was now coating everything around the boy in its crimson being.  
  
***  
  
Tyson had asked him why his eyes were red? Now that Kai reflected back, the colour suited him. Blood, Dranzer, his fire of self-hatred, it was all red.  
  
His very life was coloured crimson. 


End file.
